Sobre garotos e garotas
by xxxMiss Nothingxxx
Summary: Ano Novo dos Blacks. Sirius apronta mais uma das suas e convida Remus Lupin e James Potter para passar uns dias em sua casa em um plano para arruinar a festa da família.
1. Raiva

Era Ano Novo e toda a família Black se encontrava na casa de Walburga e Orion para comemorar mais um ano juntos - apesar de que, para Bellatrix, não havia necessidade daquilo tudo. Era só mais um ano normal, com as mesmas pessoas enfadonhas, fazendo exatamente as mesmas coisas...

É, de fato ela não era das mais animadas. E o fato de haver uma festa dali a algumas horas só piorava tudo.

A mulher mal acordara e já se irritara com os barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado, onde sua irmã, Andrômeda, estava hospedada. Esfregando os olhos, a morena murmurou, incomodada - enquanto se levantava da longa cama de madeira e se dirigia á penteadeira a fim de lavar o rosto antes de despejar toda sua ira na irmã- : " - Por Merlin! Será que é tão difícil assim falar baixo? - "

Dito isso Bellatrix abriu a torneira do lavabo e, curvando-se diante do mesmo, posicionou as mãos em forma de concha e jogou um pouco d'água no rosto, secando-se em seguida. Abriu então um singelo sorriso ao sentir o frescor em seu rosto e abriu a porta, alcançando a porta do aposento desejado.

Ao girar a maçaneta deu de cara com uma Andromeda um tanto quanto risonha e escandalosa, um Sirius só de calças e com uma gravata na testa, e ninguém mais ninguém menos que Remus Lupin e James Potter, jogados no chão, cada um de um lado da porta.

No momento em que a porta se abriu a morena desejou nunca ter saído do quarto. Conforme os segundos iam passando, e o silêncio reinava no cômodo, a mulher sentia o peso do arrependimento. Primeiro porque, julgando que a irmã estivesse sozinha - pois só as gargalhadas dela eram ouvidas - decidiu não pôr seu robe por cima do pijama de seda. Segundo, porque agora era tarde demais pra ela simplesmente virar as costas e sair... já que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela. E terceiro, e pior, porque automaticamente seu olhar recaiu sobre o corpo bem torneado do primo e " - DESDE QUANDO SIRIUS TEM ESSES MÚSCULOS TODOS, MEU MERLIN? - pensou. Antes que ela pudesse reprimir, uma exclamação irrompeu por sua boca, fazendo com que o rapaz jogasse os cabelos displiscentemente para trás e soltasse sua famosa risada ladina, murmurando, enquanto olhava-a de forma nada discreta, demorando o olhar sob as pernas da mulher: " - Ora, se eu soubesse que você estava tão aflita assim pra me ver tinha ido ao seu quarto antes, Bellinha - "

Enquanto Bellatrix tentava assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo os rapazes riam e a irmã olhava de um para o outro, visivelmente nervosa, já prevendo a explosão de raiva que viria a qualquer momento. Porém algo na mais velha fazia com que Andrômeda tivesse a certeza de que aquilo não acabaria com as agressões físicas e verbais de sempre. Era estranho... era como se eles nem tivessem brigando... e sim se provocando. Quase como se aquilo fosse uma preliminar... mas eles se odiavam demais pra isso. Ou será que não?

Sirius agora encontrava-se deitado sob a cama erguendo os braços e flexionando-os de forma que seu bíceps despontasse ainda mais enquanto olhava fixamente para a prima mais velha, o que a desconcertava. Internamente, a jovem sentia as pernas amolecendo diante do olhar dominador do primo, que seguia-a tal como uma serpente. No entanto, por fora ela continuava a mesma rainha de gelo de sempre exceto pela coloração de seu rosto, que entregava que ela não tinha tanto controle assim.

O rosto da Black era de um vermelho vivo e seus lábios encontravam-se crispados tamanha era a sua raiva e sua vontade de socar o primo ali mesmo. Ela precisava colocá-lo em seu lugar. Ele não podia desmoralizá-la daquele jeito... e muito menos provocá-la assim. Tá na cara que é só porque tem platéia, ela pensou, no momento em que uma idéia um tanto quanto arriscada despontava em sua mente. Se ele quer guerra, ele terá.

Ela então deu seu melhor sorriso de atriz, umedecendo os lábios em seguida e então falou, com desdém, enquanto lançava um olhar furtivo desde o abdômen definido do rapaz até o cós de sua calça: " - Não é pra tanto, pirralho. Não é pra tanto... - Em seguida a morena arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e falou, em tom sedutor: " - E saiba que pra entrar no meu quarto precisa ser muito bom no que faz. - "

As provocações eram lançadas ao melhor estilo Black, sempre com muito desdém, e de forma sedutora. Sirius agora a acusara de ser uma prostituta, enquanto que Bellatrix comparara-o ao noivo, Rodolphus, por quem o jovem Black não nutria bons sentimentos. No momento seguinte Sirius gabara-se de ter pego várias estudantes de Hogwarts ao passo que Bellatrix se limitava a dizer que ele a xingava por não ter conseguido ir para cama com ela. Os amigos do rapaz, envergonhados, apenas observavam, acompanhados por uma Andrômeda atônita já que nunca presenciaram uma briga de egos entre os primos, apenas ouviram-no falar sobre por diversas vezes.

O nível descia a cada xingamento, até que um pigarro fez-se ouvir e então um Regulus muito indignado adentrou o quarto, murmurando em alto e bom som, gesticulando demasiadamente: " - Chega vocês dois! Toda vez que vocês se encontram é a mesma coisa. Ninguém mais agüenta... vocês agem feito crianças. A Bella está praticamente casada, é a mais velha de todos nós e ela faz o que quiser da vida dela. E você tem seus casos em Hogwarts e isso devia bastar. Nessas horas sou obrigado a concordar com vovô e dizer que talvez vocês tivessem que ter ficado juntos. Pelo menos assim a gente ia se livrar dos gritos dos dois. - "

Diante do susto - afinal poderia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa entrando no quarto em vez de Regulus - os dois concordaram em cessar fogo, porém, o olhar de ambos deixava claro que aquilo ainda não tinha terminado. Bellatrix estava quase saindo do quarto da irmã quando ouviu Regulus falar: " - E Bella, você devia parar de sair do quarto sem o robe. Você sabe como o Sirius é... - "

Ao ouvir a menção a seu nome, o moreno pôs o rosto pra fora do quarto e falou, com o sorriso safado de sempre: " - É, você sabe como eu sou, Bellinha. Se não quer que eu fale da sua roupa... talvez devesse tirá-la. - " Dito isso o Black fez um movimento rápido com o braço e então deu um tapa na bunda da prima que ao sentir a mão de Sirius em seu corpo virou rapidamente, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto e dizendo, entre dentes: " - Seu idiota, você vai se ver comigo!"


	2. Negação

E assim a briga recomeçou. Após a ousadia do primo, Bellatrix perdera a pouca calma que lhe restara, empurrando-o ao chão e pulando sobre ele, estressadíssima, desferindo-lhe vários tapas e socos enquanto o xingava. Sirius gargalhava a cada agressão, só se preocupando em segurar os punhos da prima de vez em quando, falando, entre risos: " - Eu sabia que você sentia minha falta, mas confesso que não esperava por isso. -"

A essa altura Narcissa já estava no corredor, puxando a irmã pelo pijama desesperadamente, enquanto James e Remus tentavam fazer com que o Black se calasse ou pelo menos não piorasse a situação.

Andrômeda e Régulus discutiam entre si sobre o que devia ser feito quando a voz de Walburga ecoou do primeiro andar: " - O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AÍ EM CIMA? - " Em seguida ouviram-se passos na escada e, antes que a mulher chegasse ao andar, a confusão já havia acabado.

Agora as meninas estavam no quarto de Andrômeda e os rapazes no de Sirius, que postara-se de frente para o espelho a fim de verificar os "ferimentos de batalha". Rindo enviesadamente o maroto deslizou a mão pela bochecha, murmurando: " - E este, meus caros, é o efeito Sirius Black. As mulheres simplesmente não conseguem tirar as mãos de cima...todas querem um pedaço! - "

Revirando os olhos, Remus, James e Régulus retrucaram, em uníssono " - É, mas se a mulher em questão fosse a Senhora Black - o que não ocorreu por muito pouco - você não estaria tão cheio de si. E nem com vida... - "

Dito isso os quatro rapazes deram uma sonora gargalhada. Régulus voltou para seu quarto e os marotos puseram-se a conversar sobre os planos para aquela noite.

No quarto de Andrômeda, as irmãs comentavam sobre os maus modos de Sirius, a entrada nada discreta de Bellatrix no quarto e, principalmente, as expectativas para aquela noite. Andrômeda, a mais séria das Blacks, foi quem trouxa as outras à realidade, censurando a mais velha com o tom preocupado de sempre: " - Olha, Bella, eu sei que você vai ficar chateada comigo mas preciso falar. Você tem que ignorar as provocações dele... não só pela bronca que você vai acabar levando por não se comportar como uma dama, mas principalmente porque você é quase casada. O Sirius não se importa com nada disso. Ele não tem nada a perder...você tem. - "

Após ouvir atentamente ás palavras da irmã, Bellatrix a abraçou carinhosamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça, dizendo: " - Tudo bem, Andie. Eu vou me comportar... prometo! Mas você sabe que não sou eu quem começo! - "

Narcissa então encostou o corpo ao da mais velha, deixando-se cair sobre a mesma com um dos braços erguidos e o outro em frente ao rosto, como num desmaio, dizendo, em tom dramático: " - Drama,drama,drama ... por Merlin, transem logo! - "

Bellatrix encarou a irmã fixamente, com o semblante sério, e então pôs-se a rir. No momento seguinte as risadas ecoavam por todo o quarto, até que um estampido fez-se ouvir e uma Narcissa caiu ao chão, tendo sido golpeada por um travesseiro lançado por uma Bellatrix de sobrancelhas arqueadas maquiavelicamente que ria com vontade.

O resto da manhã transcorreu em paz, apesar de bastante barulho vindo dos quartos, onde os jovens conversavam animadamente.

Agora eram os Marotos quem bombardeavam Sirius com perguntas, enquanto este recostava-se na janela do quarto, acendendo um cigarro trouxa e fumando-o, enquanto respondia aos amigos.

\- Fala a verdade, vocês já se pegaram... - Indagava James, no tom divertido e acusador de sempre.

" - Eu e a Bellatrix? EW, claro que não, cara. Eu prefiro morrer... - "

\- Aham, sei. Tá na cara, Padfoot. Nem adianta fingir... eu te conheço faz tempo. Eu sei quando você pegou alguém.

" - Tá, mas acontece que isso nunca aconteceu, meu caro Prongs, então você está delirando. A gente se odeia desde sempre. Minha relação com ela é estritamente de ódio. A gente discute, se agride, se provoca. Mas é só porque eu não suporto aquele ar de superioridade dela, e nem ela o fato de que eu estou certo quanto aos ideais da familia serem um bando de idiotice. E principalmente sobre o noivado dela ser uma farsa... porque é. - " Dito isso o moreno deu uma gargalhada e então meneou a cabeça, falando, num tom de voz baixo, porém audível o bastante para ele se dar conta de que não estava sozinho: " - Ela é linda. E muito gostosa... mas é só. - " Dito isso moveu uma das mãos na intenção de espantar tais pensamentos.

Foi a vez de Remus falar, com o tom de censura e cuidado tão característico dele.

\- Não sei, não... você diz que nunca aconteceu... está sempre trazendo à tona o assunto do noivado dela como algo negativo... assume que ela é "linda" e "gostosa". Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas me parece que você não considera tão nojenta assim a idéia de dar uns amassos com a prima mais velha malvada. É quase como se você estivesse... frustrado... por não ter acontecido. Por Merlin, será que estamos diante do primeiro amor de Sirius Black?

Em seguida o aposento se encheu de risadas. Os amigos davam gargalhadas, enquanto Sirius ia modificando o semblante conforme as palavras de Remus chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos. Primeiro um olhar de quem assimila o que ouve, em seguida um olhar arregalado de quem pela primeira vez pensou acerca de tal hipótese e então, por fim, uma expressão de dor e pavor. Não podia ser... será que ele estava a fim de Bellatrix? Ou melhor, que sempre fora?

Aos poucos sua feição ia voltando ao normal, porém as palavras do amigo martelavam em sua cabeça. Todas as brigas iam passando como um flash pela mente do rapaz, que deu um passo em falso, caindo de costas na cama, com os olhos vidrados no teto e uma das mãos no peito, enquanto falava: " - BELLATRIX BLACK, EU TE AMO, MEU AMOR! CASE-SE COMIGO E ESQUEÇA O RODOLPHUS. _"Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome,mas se não for possível,jura que me ama e não serei mais um Capuleto"_ \- declamando em tom melodramático os versos de um romance trouxa." -

A risada novamente encheu o lugar, enquanto os amigos chamavam-no de palhaço, ao passo que o maroto punha-se de pé e dizia, se ajeitando: " - Tá bom, tá bom... falando sério agora. Eu acho que eu saberia se realmente gostasse dela, não? - "

Em meio a tanta dramatização, os amigos não viram que o irmão de Sirius voltara ao quarto. Régulus encontrava-se parado à porta, com o olhar fixo no irmão. A malícia era visível no rosto do Black mais novo que, rindo,falou: " - Primeiramente, você só saberia com certeza se gosta dela caso já tenha gostado de alguém. Mas peraí, eu realmente vi você declamando Romeu e Julieta falando sobre a Bella? Tá, isso é bizarro demais, cara. Até pra você!

Isso é errado em tantos níveis que eu nem sei por onde começar... mas é o seguinte, se ela é o amor da sua vida, te desejo toda sorte do mundo. E principalmente, coragem. Porque você vai precisar! Enfim, só vim avisar a vocês que os convidados já chegaram... então seria bom vocês se arrumarem! Você principalmente, Don Juan, afinal, sua amada estará lá. - "

Agora só quem ria eram os amigos de Sirius e Régulus, pois o moreno encontrava-se extremamente carrancudo e de dedo do meio em pé, encarando o irmão mais novo com um misto de vergonha e raiva. Com um movimento rápido o maroto pegou qualquer coisa sob a mesinha de cabeçeira e lançou-lhe habilmente sobre a cabeça do irmão, que desatou a rir e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando o irmão e os amigos a sós.

Desceu os degraus da escada e então suspirou, enquanto sentava-se numa das poltronas da sala: "Esse dia vai render... "


End file.
